Legion of superheroes season three: Royal Secret
by Legionnaire17
Summary: Sensor girl has kept her life a secret for years. When Starfire finds out from information sent by Brainaic 6, can she keep it a secret? and who else has Brainaic 6 told? Can Sensor find their connection to her father?
1. Chapter 1

Legion of Superheroes Season three: Royal Secret

Legionnaire17: Legion and all related terms belong to DC Comics, and are trademarked by them alone.

Trishtell is my OC and my trademarked character :)

**Epilogue **

Starfire gazed over New Metropolis from his new apartment. After being released a few months ago, he had bought himself a new condo in one of the highest buildings around. "What shall I do now?" A ringing alerted him of a call. He swung around and walked over to his phone. He picked it up and casually slurred, "Hello, amazing and powerful Starfire here, how may I help you?" The voice sounded raspy and stern. "Yes, without a doubt. I was wondering if you wanted to know a little...what do you call it...gossip, on the Legion of Superheroes?" Starfire pondered the man's words, then grinned. "Well, why not? What are we talking here?" "I'm here to tell you about one of the newest, and most interesting, members. One that could make you...rich beyond your incompetent mind's dreams." Starfire blinked. "My what?" "Nothing. Just listen. Have you heard of...Sensor girl?"

**Chapter one**

"Sensor girl? You there?" XS entered the dark room. "Right here, Jenni," She walked out, her mask gleaming. "You've been in here for ages! Come on, we have recon duty." She raced off. Sensor snickered. _Never try to keep up with the fastest hero of the thirty first century. _She flew off, passing Polar boy and Kinetix, who seemed to be in a deep conversation about the Abominable Snowman. She waved at Element lad. Ever since they met, she thought he was pretty cute, and wanted to be his friend, first. _Then... _"Hey, hurry up!" Jenni nearly banged right into her. Both girls laughed, and headed off into the city.

"Now, let me get this strait, Starfire," a tall brunette with shoulder length hair was speaking on a small cell phone. She wore a short business suit, coloured in dark navy blue pattern. "You want to get me to jump off my four story building, screaming my head off, and wait for Sensor girl to hopefully save me?" The voice on the other end of the line chuckled. "Exactly. You owe me, Trishtell." She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Oh, fine, but only because you stole that diamond ring for me." She hung up and watched out her window. Eventually, she saw Sensor zoom up. "Perfect." She raced up her stairs, opened the door to the roof of the building, and jumped off. "HELP ME!" She screamed wildly. Sensor girl turned to see her. "Hold on!" She swooped down and caught her. Landing, she gently placed the woman on the ground. "You okay, miss?" Trishtell smiled. "Oh, yes, in fact, let me show you something of my gratitude." She pointed to behind the building into the shadows. Sensor tilted her head. "Um, okay?" Trishtell smiled, and grabbed Sensor's hand, dragging her behind. "Where are we going with this?" Sensor looked around. No one, not even Jenni, could be heard. "My friend wants to chat with you." She smiled evilly, and, leaving Sensor, ran off. "Well, if it isn't...her highness." Sensor froze, and slowly turned to face Starfire. "How...did you...find out?" Her voice was shaky. "I have my, well, Intel from a very intelligent sponsor." Sensor cringed. "It was Brainiac, wasn't it?" Starfire stopped. "Really? Cuz I was thinking maybe some fan club, or the Emerald Empress, or even, I don't know, the Royals?" He snickered. Sensor girl snarled. "What will it take you to keep quiet?" Starfire sneered. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

"There you are!" Jenni and Polar boy were leaning against the Legion Head-quarter's doors. Sensor came up to them, barely walking. "What happened to you? You looked like you just robbed a store." Polar boy smiled. Sensor girl growled at him, and headed strait to her room. Jenni and Polar boy exchanged confused glances,and followed her. Half way to her room, Sensor rested against the wall. "Hey, Sensor." A quiet voice whispered behind her. She turned around to see Brainy, who also seemed tired. His eyes were half open, and were glowing. "Uh, B5? Your eyes, they're.." Her voice trailed off. "Oh, that. It appears to happen whenever I become very tired." He smirked. "I've been working forever on a report for the President of the United Planets." Sensor didn't feel like talking, so she turned and walked away without any goodbyes. "Wait! Sensor?" "Yes," she turned to Brainy, hoping it wouldn't take to long. "Um, what happened to Orlando?" She froze, her veins freezing. Her legs grew weak, and she fell, darkness overcoming her. "Sensor? Sensor?" Brainy's voice was accompanied by Jenni and Polar boy's, and were fazing out quickly. "What's wrong?"

Sensor woke up. Her head was spinning as she shakily stood up. "What happened?" "Oh, nothing special." Starfire's voice echoed through her room. "Starfire?" She spun around and faced him directly. "How did you sneak in?" "Easy. I simply froze every legionnaire I ran into, locked the Super trio into one room, and threw the smart, green kid, who thinks I'm a "Third rate nuisance," out the window about two stories off the ground. Why?" Sensor gasped, and ran out of the room. Starfire sneered and followed triumphantly. She raced downstairs and outside to find a green pillow on the ground. "Tricked you." Starfire fell in front of her, landing into the splits. Standing up, he dusted his pants off. "Where is he?" Sensor couldn't let Starfire know Brainy knew as well, or it could be trouble with Brainaic 6 all over again. "Oh, him? I tied him upside down in your lounge. Seriously, he's hanging over some pail of acid I found in your "DO NOT TOUCH" sector." He chuckled. "Boy, he looked tired. Honestly, has he ever heard of sleep? Who's the third rate nuisance now?" "What exactly happened?" Sensor gazed around and up at the building. "Well, let's see, from all my spying, you were taken to your room. From there, the two tall legionnaire's, the fast one and the cold one, ordered the smarty to go to bed. Instead, he headed to the lounge and fell asleep working on something. Then night came, I came in, froze a few, locked up the snoozing Superman, girl and Kell, and tied and gagged up the smarty one, and for fun, hung him over some toxic acid. So basically, not much." Starfire paced himself back and fourth. "And do you know what he said to me? "Don't you hurt the Princess, you!" Then he glared at me as I covered his mouth with some rag I found." Sensor didn't take her eyes off of him. "So, now I know for sure that I'm not the only one that knows your secret, am I?" Sensor girl slumped her shoulders. "...Don't tell Brainaic 6." Starfire raised one eyebrow. "What was that? A plea for mercy?" "Sort of. I said, don't tell Brainiac 6, unless you want to end up dead." "Don't tell him what?" Starfire came closer to her, his shadow slightly leaning taller than hers. "Don't tell him...That Brainiac 5 knows what he knows. It could put him in danger, putting us all in danger. Don't you remember the Dark victory?" Starfire pondered his memories. He remembered sitting in Takron Galtos, waiting for his supper. Screaming could be heard across the hall, and, staring in disbelief, saw the prisioner across from him disappear, followed by his own hands, legs, and then...himself. "Yeah, i remember. Now, about our...deal?" Sensor grimaced as he laughed out loud at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Sun boy finally melted the last of the ice around his legs. "Who was that?" He had been attacked and frozen from behind, and hadn't been able to see the perpetrator. He began to fly around. No other legionnaires were in sight. Entering the lounge, he turned to see Brainy tied upside down, right on top of a tall pail filled with acid. "Brainy!" He flew up and removed the acidic pail. He burned right through the rope. "Mphf!" Brainy grunted as he landed hard on his back. "Oops. Sorry!" Sun boy shyly shrugged. Brainy slipped free of the ropes around his arms, legs and hands, and took off the rag in his mouth. "Blech," he spit, "gross." He threw the rag away and stood up. "Stupid third rate-" "It was Starfire, wasn't it?" Sun boy knew that Brainy only called Starfire the third rate nuisance of the universe. "What does he want?" "I think it has something to do with Princess Wili-" Brainy's eyes went wide as he clasped his hands over his mouth. "Princess who? Brainy?" Sun boy waited for a response. When Brainy didn't talk, Sun boy set his hand aflame and touched Brainy's. "OWWW!" Brainy yelled, uncovering his mouth and holding his now burnt hand. "What on earth was that for?" "For not talking. Now, who's the Princess?" Brainy held his hand, and whispered something under his breath. "What was that?" Sun boy leaned in. Brainy grumbled, but answered aloud. "Sensor girl. She's a princess, and the last of the Orlandians." "And neither of you bothered to tell us?" Sun boy yelled. A crash in the hall screeched against the wall. Brainy and Sun boy flew out, and landed in front of XS. "You okay?" Sun boy bent down to help her up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." She turned to Brainy. "Okay, why was I frozen? And more importantly, did you get any sleep?" "Yes! About...and hour, maybe and hour and ten minutes." XS growled. As Sun boy looked him over, he saw what Jenni meant. Brainy was swaying back and fourth, and his eyes were glowing, not even fully open. "No time for sleep, we need to find Sensor girl. Sun boy snorted. "You mean Princess whatever you were going to say?" Brainy nodded. "I have a feeling that if we don't now, then we'll never get the chance again."

"He WHAT?" Sensor girl yelled in Starfire's ear. "Ow! Not so loud. And yes, he told me himself." They had come upon the old jewelry store that had broken windows, smashed vases and all of its content stolen. "You did an excellent job here, by the way." He held his hand up to find a golden and silver lined bracelet. He handed it to Sensor. "Here. A small token for your hard work." Sensor let him place it around her wrist. She didn't look at it. Her mind was on what Starfire had just told her. "So you're saying that Brainiac did this to me?" Her confusion turned to anger. "Why didn't you tell me this first, you evil and...and poor excuse for a retro dancer!" Starfire stepped back and pretended to be hurt. "First of all, I'm trendy, not retro. Second, you just answered your own question, there." He fiddled with his pink comb as he brushed it through his dark purple hair hidden in his containment suit's helmet. "I didn't believe it at first, either. When he told me that he had taken control of Brainiac 5, I asked how he could prove it. So, he sent me a part of Brainaic 5's old robotic body, his arm, I think it was. After tying up the woman next door who saw me holding it, Brainiac 6 told me that When he was pushed out of his ancestor's mind, he kept the energy that was Orlando in its numbered state, and never let it come back." "Why?" "He said he never liked that fact that they thought they were better than the Coluans. So, he made the excuse of doing it for the safety of his planet's prince, some guy named Querl." Sensor shook her head. "No way, that can't be! Querl Dox isn't a prince! He's just the smartest guy in the universe, nothing big." Starfire stared at her. "Wow. What does it take to get you excited?" A shadow dropped in between the two. "The knowledge that you're out for the count, loser!" Jenni raced in front of Sensor and punched Starfire right in the face, sending him back a few feet into the store. Sun boy and Brainy followed. "Remind me never to get on Jenni's bad side." Sun boy smirked. "Guys? How did you find me?" Brainy held up his flight ring. "I can trace these anywhere as long as they're on." Sensor slightly smiled, but then remembered her previous chat with Starfire. "Are you a prince?" Brainy was taken back, and didn't answer. "What?" XS held her hands to her hips, and shared the same, freaked out face as Sun boy. Starfire moaned and slowly got up. "Hey, that almost ruined my hairdo!" He stuck out his right hand's thumb, and water exploded from it, soaking all the legionnaires. "Great," muttered Sun boy. His hands and hair were dying out. "Oh, that wasn't my best shot," He used his left hand's thumb to send a jolt of lightning threw out the water, "this is!" The legionnaires were thrown apart by the large blast. "How did that happen?" Sensor shook herself off. "The water must have had some Nitrocide in it! It's highly explosive!" Brainy and Sun boy stood up, dusting off some shreds of wood from their landings. "This is going to be fun," Sun boy smirked.

Kell-el kept his eyes on the clock. It was 10:00pm, and XS, Sun boy, Polar boy and Brainiac 5 weren't back from their search for Sensor girl. Cham and Blok were playing some chess, a game that Supergirl had brought back from her time. "Why are they taking so long?" Cham had been whining for twenty minutes now, and was starting to get on Kell's nerves. Blok simply eyed the game, and carefully placed his king beside Chameleon boy's queen. "Checkmate, Cham." Kell paced in front of them as Cham went over how Blok couldn't send his players 10 squares ahead. It wasn't legal. "Oh, of course." He replaced his character and gazed at Kell. "Don't worry, they'll be fine, I assure you." Kell looked at Blok. He was bigger than himself, and was made entirely of stone skin. His ring was as large as a book, and as thick as Cham's head. "If only I believed that, Blok." "Why don't we find them and bring them back, then?" Cham stood up and stretched. "I'm tired of waiting. Come on!" He morphed into a crow, and flew out the window. Blok and Kell shrugged, and followed outside.

The zoo was a mess. Animals were everywhere. "Told you not to lead him here!" Sun boy was arguing with Sensor, partly because she robbed a store with Starfire, and partly because she lead him to the zoo, where he let all of the animals free. Now they had to recapture them all. "I got the cheetahs of Winath!" XS smiled and waved, then went onto chasing the red albino lion cubs from the planet Raal. Brainy was dealing with the green eyed monkeys of Durla. He had already placed Comet and Cupid from the Phantom Zone back in their cage, and now had a silver-tongued serpent around his legs. "Oh, brother," Sensor distracted the snake by making it think it's cage was filled with rats. Once it slithered in, she shut the gate and destroyed the projection. Brainy hung all of the monkeys back in their area. "Finally, we're done!" XS sat down. Brainy fell beside her. "There you guys are!" Cham, Blok and Kell could be seen coming towards them. "Oh, hey." Sensor and Sun boy stood firm. "Over here!" Polar boy had come back from finishing with the Ocean Fly-fish. "Great. Now, can we see Starfire anywhere?" XS began to stand, but noticed that Brainy was leaning on her. "Brainy?" XS looked down to find Brainy sleeping on her shoulder. "Well, at least he's sleeping, right?" Polar boy laughed. Sensor hid behind Kell. "Oh, right, Sensor girl?" Sun boy turned to face her. "How about telling us about Starfire's deal with you, Princess?" Sensor sighed. "Alright. Since Starfire is gone for now, I 'll explain all to you guys. First, let's get Brainy home, okay?" Kell agreed. "Yeah, he'll sleep, and we'll chat." Silence covered the zoo. "Did you say princess?" Cham and Blok said in unison. Sensor shyly smiled. "Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Orlando was at its best. The sun was shining, and the king and queen sat outside on their porch. "Mother?" A young woman walked up. She had shoulder-length silver hair, and was wearing a long purple dress, with long sleeves. Her earrings glimmered in the sun. "Yes, Wilimena?" The queen smiled, but went grim when she saw her daughter's face. "Darling? What's wrong?" "No one from Thanagaria will answer!" The king stood up abruptly, and raced to the phone. "Hello? Anyone?" He came back, his expression also grim. "Its no use, no one will answer the calls." Suddenly, screams could be heard from people of the city down below the castle they were residing in. "HELP US!" Children cried, and adults ran screaming in terror. Wilimena looked up at the sky and screamed. "DAD! MOM!" Both stared in horror as the sky began to disappear. People down below disappeared, as well, all of them becoming numbers and floating into the sky. "AHHH!" Wilimena turned to see her mom and dad begin to leave. "Wait! Stop! Don't-" but it was too late. They were gone. "-Go." She leaned down on her knees and sobbed into her hands. A deafening voice could be heard. "All you who hear this will know that you are now my energy. With you, I will rule the Galaxy, destroying anything in my path." She looked up to see a floating, robotic skull above her, with tentacles spreading out from it. Slowly, she looked to her hands to find them disappearing. "NO! NOOO!" She wailed one last time before being digitized.

Opening her eyes, Wilimena saw that she was floating in space. A golden ring on her finger left a shield of thin yellow around her, allowing her to breath. Looking around, she saw nothing. "Mom?...Dad?...Anyone?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and began to cry again. "...I'm...sor...sorry, Prin...cess..." A small voice came from behind a tiny asteroid near her. She floated over to it, sniffling. A small, green child hid behind it, also crying. "Why are you...sorry?" She had never seen him before, so he was new to her. "I...I couldn't...bring back...Orlando." He began to cry again, curling up and holding his knees against his chest. He buried his face in them, hiding his eyes. "You...you mean...you were that enormous and evil creature that destroyed my planet?" She couldn't help but smile. She hugged him tightly. "Did you mean to hurt anyone?" "No." "Then who made you do it?" He wiped his tears away with his wrist, and for the first time, Wilimena saw his eyes. They were a beautiful green, and matched his bright blonde hair. His forehead was covered with a bandana. "My...my ancestor." "So, it wasn't all your fault, was it?" He shook his head very timidly. "Then I'm not mad at you, are I?" He looked at her, and after some time, smiled. "I guess not." He breathed in and out slowly. "Hello!" A loud yell caught both their attention and eyes as a blinding light shone on them. The boy shook her off and fled into the depths of space. "Wait!" She called after him. "Who are you?" He didn't look back. "Who's who?" A tall man put his hand on her shoulder. "No one, sir. Can I have a lift to Earth, please?" He chuckled. "No, I'll think I'll leave you in space. Of course!" They both snickered and got in the man's space ship. "Who are you, by the way." Wilimena stopped and spun around. "I'm Wili...Wilitette." _In order to keep myself safe, I must hide my identity, and the fate of Orlando. I t simply vanished due to cosmic storms pushing it away, and no survivors were found. Who was that boy, though? And will he tell anyone? _

After three years, Wilimena decided to join the Legion auditions. "Maybe I'll even make it!" She was very excited, but quickly lost her hope when she saw all of the legionnaires also trying out for the group. Walking away, she was stopped by a tall creature. "Where are you going, young one who masks their face?" The creature was right. Wilimena had made up a costume that completely covered her hair and body, in case anyone recognized her. Her costume was yellow, with red edges, and her cape was a dark, velvet red. Her boots were pure white, and she bolted her cape with a yellow brooch. She had fake, blonde hair attached to the top of her mask. "I'm leaving. I don't have a chance in the Legion." "And why not?" He pointed to the people. "Do you think all of these people will make it?" She looked them over. Some looked fine, but some, like the far one in the corner, didn't look so well. He was literally on fire, and didn't seem to be enjoying it. "I guess not." She turned. "Who are you?" "I am Tellus, one of the new legionnaires. I believe that everyone has a chance." The flaming legionnaire ran around the field, screaming. "Well, most of them, anyways." He laughed, his voice deep and soft. He was a floating yellow coloured, lizard like alien, with large purple bubble cells on his back. He wore a see-through mask on his face. "You think so?" Tellus nodded. Smiling, Wilimena walked into the building and entered the chamber. XS, Kell, and Sun boy were the only judges around. "Um, hi there." "Hello, there. Your name and superpower?" Wilimena breathed in and sighed. "My name is Sensor girl, and I can create realistic illusions and projections."

"And that's how I came to the Legion." Sensor sat down on a dark blue, floating chair, and pulled off her mask. Her silver hair fell in front of her face. "Then, when we saved Brainiac 5, how come you didn't recognize his face, or voice?" Wilimena thought about it for a moment. "I...I don't know." "Your father." Brainy walked in, looking fully refreshed. "What do you mean, my father? He's gone, remember?" Wilimena stood up. "Well...not exactly. You see, your planet...its still in my mind, in the subconscious that held everyone when they were digitized. I hear them, yelling your name. Its..." he fell silent. Sensor felt guilt on her shoulders. She was so angry when she found out that Brainy knew and hadn't told her, but now, after hearing what her people were doing to him, she couldn't help but feel sad. "What did her dad do to make her forget ever meeting you?" Brainy smirked. "Oh, nothing, just used his memory wiping powers to erase your memories of us meeting, so you wouldn't hate me." Sensor was confused, but decided not to ask any questions. "Well...at least he cares." XS giggled, but jumped at the sound of her ring going off. Element lad's head come up on it. "Uh, guys? Slight problem here downtown. Starfire? Yeah, he's...angry. And he has a friend. Anyone know a large, familiar robot with a plan to control the Universe?" Brainy shivered. "You stay here, B5." Cham winked, "we got this one." Brainy smiled and gave a thumbs up. "What about you, Sensor? You up for this?" Kell showed worry in his tone, but Sensor made no signs of being worried. "Don't worry about me, I'll be right there," She ran off to her room as she yelled, "I just need to get changed!"

"May I?" Starfire and Brainiac 6 had wrecked most of the city, and were ready to blast the President, who was at the moment in plain sight. All of her men were down, and she had no weapons or training. "Be my guest."Brainiac 6 moved so Starfire could have a perfect shot at her. "Ready, aim, fire!" He blasted a large burst of energy strait at her. "Oh no you don't, Starfire!" Sun boy deflected the shot with his own fire powers, and sent it right back at Starfire. He was blown back and was knocked out cold. Brainaic 6 turned to see a few legionnaires circling him. "Strange," he muttered, "Where is my weapon?" "Brainy is safe." Sensor flew into view. She wore a purple suit, with a ling black cape with a violet inside. Her hair was neatly brushed and flipped over her one shoulder. "Now, time to finish you!" Brainiac 6 turned his face. "You all think that the few of you can defeat me, the one villain to ever destroy planets, lives, heroes?" "We can try!" Kell flung green kryptonite at Brainiac 6, and dismantled his huge ray gun cannon. "Very well. You will all perish here, and now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sun boy!" Cham yelled. Sun boy was shot down again, and this time he didn't get back up. Brainiac 6 had left just Kell, Princess Projectra, and Blok up. "Great," Kell used his heat vision to try to penetrate Brainiac 6's armour, but it shot back at him, stunning him momentarily. "Hey, Princess, try to distract him!" Cham hid in the shadows. Wilimena placed the illusion of Superman flying towards Brainiac. He was sly enough, though, to not fall for it, and merely dodged it. He noticed Cham transform into a lion, and pounce at him. Brainiac dodged the legionnaire, and zapped him using a stun gun device that was part of his hand. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. His body returned to it's Durlan form, and laid still. Blok went up and tried to smash Brainiac down, but was instead met with a large shield, that sent him crashing into the ground. Kell came back into action by dodging all of Brainiac's lasers. "Hm, you are fast. Not for long, though." He hit a rock about Kell, and it landed on him, pushing him deeper into the ground. He then sent up a smoke screen, and could be heard vanishing. "Oh, no, you don't!" Princess stalked him, secretly hiding behind every passed building. Soon, Brainiac landed in front of the Legion HQ, and walked inside. "Brainy..." Princess hissed. She flew along the side of the wall, and entered the window right across from Brainy's room. Opening the door, she saw Brainy, who was sleeping peacefully, but uncomfortably, in his Coluan recharger chair. It was the usual resting place for a Coluan, but Brainiac 5 was organic now, and it was obviously hurting his back. She reminded herself to get him a normal bed once Brainiac 6 was behind bars, or at least in scraps at the junk yard. She lifted him off of the chair, and held him close. He felt cold, and was shaking.

Brainiac hovered over the floor, passing the legionnaire's rooms. He could hear snoring from every room, some light, some heavy. One room in particular had very loud snoring, one with a lightning bolt across the door. None had his symbol on them. "Wherever he is, I will find him."He sensed movement above him, and drew closer to the stairs up to the next floor.

Princess held Brainy as she floated around, looking for any type of exit. She didn't want to wake anyone up yet, not until it was serious beyond all measures. "There you are!" Brainiac 6 rushed over her, and snatched Brainy from her arms. "Brainy!" She became enraged. She had heard about what Brainiac 6 had done to Brainy, and how it affected him emotional. She wouldn't let in happen, not again. "Come back here!" She chased after him at top speed. Soon, Brainiac 6 stopped and turned to face her. She held out her arms. "Give. Him. BACK." Brainiac 6 looked up at the building, then down at Brainy. His eyes were closed, and he was still shaking, but not as hard now. "...Very well." He outstretched his arms. They lengthened by a few feet, and he dropped Brainy into her arms. "Good. Now, time for questioning." She glared at him. "And you'd better answer."

Kell looked around. Sun boy and Polar boy had caught and arrested Starfire, though Brainy was the only one who knew how to take off the gloves. XS, Blok and Cham were talking away about how to clean the mess up. Kell was bewildered at how much power Brainiac 6 had now. "Princess?" Blok's voice interrupted his thinking. He saw everyone searching for Projectra. "Where is she now?" "Did you see her leave?" "Didn't you check?" "Sorry, I was kind of fighting a menace of a robot, and carrying the President to safety." Kell used his X-ray vision to see past the buildings. A trail of slime could be followed. "There!" He began to hunt down the legionnaire. "how can you tell? All I see is some bright blue slime." Kell nodded. "Exactly. Starfire shot some, and it splattered all over her back. Now, we can find her easily." XS whistled in awe. Cham and Sun boy looked very impressed. "...What?" "You cared so much as to watch Princess get hit, and fight, and you let yourself be a target for her? How sweet." Polar boy laughed. Kell had him down on the ground in two seconds flat. "You were saying?" XS shook her head. "Boys."

"First question." Wilimena had Brainy leaning and sleeping on her shoulder while she was sitting on the couch inside the lounge. Brainiac was right across from her. "Is Brainy a prince or not?" Brainiac smirked sarcastically, and held up a hologram emitted from his hand. It showed the Coluan Empire. "Colu is run by the Hive-master. She controls all actions of every Coluan. The next in line is the General of Armoury. In case of any fights, he makes the call for who will pay and who will be replenished. The Presidential Coluan takes care of arguments with other planets, and sees to it that Colu wins." He pointed to Brainiac 5. "We are the most important of the Coluan people, but are not so high as to make orders. Yes, we are the richest, but we are made to be the representatives of Colu. Usually, the representative would stay on Colu, locked in his room, and show up to beneficial meetings on other planets by hologram, but my line of ancestry did nothing of the sort. We went our own ways. You see, along with representing Colu, I also had plans made out for my ancestors." Princess Projectra laid Brainy down on the couch and watched as Brainiac pulled out a planner. Every Brainiac to be put online was a chance for me to take over the Universe. Of course, they were so stubborn and evil in their own ways, that they resisted. When Brainiac 5 came along," He floated over to him and placed his hand on his head, "I had a chance. Then, your father intervened." Wilimena's eyes went wide. "My father? How?" "Brainiac 5 was a rare and unique Coluan, and your father insisted on meeting him. So, he was granted the permission to visit Colu just once, due to his role on your...late planet. When he found out I had plans to make him my weapon, he messed with the education of him. Instead of Querl Dox learning about war, he learned about...Superman, and everything there was to know about him."Princess Projectra sighed in relief. "You mean, if my father hadn't done that, you would be in control right now?" She realized what she had just said, and backed away. "Yes. And now, since he took something important away from me, it is my turn to take his most precious thing. YOU." Brainaic 6 blasted at her. Wilimena just dodged it, and it cracked the nearest wall. "What the-" Brainiac 5 woke up, startled at what he saw. Brainiac turned to see Brainy staring at him. "You, I will deal with next." "I doubt that." A mind surge sent Brainaic into the wall. From the open corridor, Tellus and Chemical king rushed in. While Chemical king kept Brainiac distracted, Tellus and Wilimena gathered near Brainy. "Is that...?" Tellus smiled. "Nothing to worry about." He waved his hand over Brainy's face, and he fell asleep again. "Didn't know you could do that, Tellus." Projectra giggled. Chemical king moaned. They turned to see a hole in the wall. "He broke it and flew away, yelling that he'll be back." He slumped down. "Sometimes, these villains really get on my nerves." XS bounded in, carrying the other legionnaires with her. "Great. Time to fix the way..again." Sun boy went to work with Polar boy and Chemical king. "Oh, one more thing," Chemical king swung around. "Brainiac says that we won't see or hear from him for a while. Turns out he's quite bus with something, big." Element lad patted him on the bakc. "When aren't villains busy planning our demise?" This time, everyone laughed.

"Heard you had a run in with the Legion, nerd." Esper laughed at Starfire, who was across from her in Takron-Galtos. "Very funny, telepath woman," he began to rant on, but was shut down by Hunter, who wasn't in the mood for a fight. "I hear Emerald Empress broke out, and is looking to stir trouble with them." Tharok, Hunter's cellmate, nodded. "You got that right. Something that no doubt includes mind control." Esper smirked. "Would I ever like to see that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun had just risen. Princess Projectra hadn't slept a wink. Ever since Brainiac had told her that her father had been the one to keep Brainy sane, she felt the burden of keeping him on the right path. She was so afraid she would fail. Element lad came up and stood beside her. They stared out the large window in silence. "You okay?" He wondered if Brainaic had done something to her. "That store you robbed? The people aren't mad at you. They also said you could keep the bracelet." She gasped, and looked down at her wrist. "I had forgotten I had it." She played with it. "I'll thank them the next time I see them." She felt the warm rays of the sun on her face. "Things have changed, haven't they?" Element lad nodded. "How do you mean?" "Well, did Brainy ever tell you about Brainiac before the mission to Kandor?" El shook his head. "He didn't tell us anything, just that he had a mom, dad and lived on Colu for ten ears, came here, and auditioned."

He heard them talking about him. From behind the wall's corner, Brainiac 5 listened to El's and Princess's conversation about what had happened, and about how he came to know the Legion. Most of it was true. He walked away, and sat by himself on a long bench that came out of the wall. It had lush red pillows, and was a musty teal blue colour. _How can I keep secrets from them? They're my friends! Right? How can I be the friend of the Legion! I've done so much, and kept so many secrets. Do they really like me? _"Brainiac 5?" Supergirl came and sat next to him. "Something wrong? Bugged by Brainiac?" He shook his head, but she didn't leave. "Are...do you think Superman hates me?" Supergirl looked at him with the most serious face, then burst into laughter. "What?" Brainy found it rude to laugh at his question. It was reasonable, after all. "Now, why on earth would he hate you?" She was heavily breathing, trying to calm herself down. "Because I kept secrets from him. Big ones." He couldn't help but feel ashamed. "Look, everyone has secrets. It's your choice to tell people." "but, they were about him." Supergirl ruffled Brainy's hair. "What did you do, look in his diary? Because I know he has one." Brainy laughed, and Supergirl stopped completely. His laugh made her feel...strange. A pleasant calmness came. "No, I never told him about his promise to Kandor, and that it was MY ancestor who destroyed his planet." She tousled her hair band, a bright red one. "Well, now he knows. It was three years ago, it's all over, so who cares?" "Brainiac sure does! He's ready to try again if he has to." Supergirl assured Brainy. "Don't worry, that won't ever happen. He'll have to go through me, and Kell, and Superman, and Saturn girl, and-" She listed every legionnaire. Brainy smiled. _Maybe I do fit in here. I can try, can't I?_

Next episode: Triple Threat

Stay tuned :)


End file.
